


Mid Life Bond

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 45-year-old Castiel, 65-year-old Dean, AU, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Alpha Dean, Angry Ex, Dean has health scare, Divorced Dean, Domestic, Emma & Claire are Dean & Jo’s daughters, Fluff, Lawyer Sam, Married Destiel, Multi - Freeform, Omega Castiel, Scent Bond, Smut, grown daughters, older destiel, retired dispatcher Cas, retired police chief Dean, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Alpha Dean’s simple, easy life for the past 35 years tilted on its axis when he met Castiel. An unintentional scent bond and undeniable attraction forces him to make decisions; should he be true to himself or his family? Can he find passion and happiness that the old Alpha hadn’t known could exist? Not everyone can be happy, and there are some surprises ahead; pleasant and dangerous ones.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 278
Collections: Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang





	Mid Life Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Omegaverse Big Bang!
> 
> Thank you to Boudica176 for being my Beta for this story!!! 
> 
> Was a pleasure working with the wonderful [sarasaurussex!](https://sarasaurussex.tumblr.com/post/620176511158370304/mid-life-bond-art) Thank you for the beautiful art!
> 
>  **~|~|~** means memories

  
  


Jo groaned in irritation as the sound of her cell phone blared next to her head. She pushed up on her elbows and glared at her alarm clock. It was 4:04 am. She sighed and reached for her phone, and worry came over her as she saw it was her youngest daughter calling.

“Emma?” She didn't bother with hello.

“Mom, Dad’s in the hospital. He had a stroke.” Emma sounded completely shaken, and it was quite clear she had been crying. “Claire said he’s gonna be okay but he hasn't woken up yet… Mom…” The thirty-two-year-old had always been the more gentle and sensitive of their two girls. Claire was only older by two years, yet was very much a more stoic person, a strong Alpha trait that clashed with Emma’s softer Omega nature.

Jo closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. Dean having a stroke was terrifying and painful. She wanted to run to the hospital, be by her Alpha’s side and make sure he was truly okay and very much alive…but Dean wasn't her Alpha anymore. He hadn't been so in the last three and a half years, and she was sure his new Omega, his much younger Omega, was there. Anger and hurt boiled in her stomach. She couldn't stop her devastating feelings of rejection and desertion even after all this time. She still loved Dean desperately, and before she knew it, she was already out of bed, dressed, and headed towards her front door.

She stopped short when she looked over at the old beige sofa. She had barely spent time in the living room since that fateful day, almost 4 years ago now, when Dean, her then Alpha and husband of 35 years, told her he wanted a divorce...that there was someone else…

**~|~|~** _Jo had just finished her shift at the coffee house. Being the only home-style breakfast place in central town, her restaurant was well frequented and loved by all. Dean had the day off today, and it was a rare occurrence with him being the chief of police. As she walked into their home of the last 35 years, she hadn’t expected to find him pacing the living room. He looked stressed and worried with his broad shoulders hunched in, and a deep frown on his face as he kept rubbing his jaw where his five o’clock shadow said he hadn’t bothered shaving that morning. His scent radiated uneasiness with a mixture of distress. Dean was a tall and physically strong Alpha, even at sixty years old, and in all of their years together, Jo couldn’t understand what it could all mean. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t even heard her walk in, which only added to the sudden dread that settled into the pit of her stomach. Her first thoughts had immediately gone to their daughters, scared something had happened to them, until she saw the three fully packed travel bags laid out by the front door._

_“Dean?”_

_The Alpha swiveled around to face his wife of over three decades, and there was no turning back._

_“Hey…um...” Dean couldn’t find the right words to start this impending conversation. His Omega was watching him with curious yet worried wide brown eyes, and he bit his lip as he closed his eyes and sighed._

_“Is it the girls?” Jo asked as she started towards him, even though everything in her knew this had nothing to do with their pups. She could feel it in her bones._

_“No, the girls are fine.” When Dean finally looked at her, she saw the guilt and sorrow in the depths of his grass-green eyes. She turned her head and looked at the packed bags, and then back up at him, questioning him silently. “I, um, we need to talk,” he started, as he motioned for her to sit down next to him on the beige sofa. He handed her a manila folder._

_Jo frowned at him and then the file, and her heart raced as she opened it to find official documents from Dean’s brother Sam’s firm…divorce papers. Dean had already signed them. Tears rushed to her eyes, and she looked up at him with such shock her lips trembled._

_“I don’t...I don’t understand,” she murmured, as a ball of emotion was lodged in her throat. “What the fuck is this?”_

_“I never meant for this to happen. I never thought I would be in this position…” Dean attempted to explain, but he had no clue how to go about this difficult conversation. He had never wanted to hurt Jo, but no matter how much he had fought this, no matter how much he tried to figure out how to go about this, there was no easy painless way to tell her he was leaving her._

_“Just spit it out! Why do you want a divorce? Now, when you’re sixty and nearing retirement?! Thirty-five years just last month, Dean! Explain this to me!” she screamed, as she slapped the file against his chest and arm._

_“I met someone. I’ve tried to just ignore it, ignore this bond we somehow established. I’ve never-” The resounding sound of the slap the Alpha received across his face from the tiny 5’2” Omega stung, and stopped him mid-rant._

_Jo was breathing shallowly as tears slid down her face. She had never imagined that Dean would ever cheat on her. It had never been something she had ever even considered._

_Dean clenched his jaw from the sting and took a calming breath. He needed to explain things, and not let her assume things._

_“You’ve been having an affair?” Jo choked out, as she tried to think of some sort of red flags in Dean’s behavior as of late, only to not find any. It only deepened the devastation within her._

_“No! No, this is not what that is…look, with us, it’s always been simple and easy. We just started to date, things were simple and nice, and things just worked. We’ve barely ever fought about anything. Then we got married, because that was the next logical step. Hell, I didn’t even propose, and neither did you. We just agreed as a team, as a couple, that it was the next move. Then we started our family, and you gave me two beautiful and strong pups. Everything has always just been ‘simple’ between us, and we’ve always just seemed to have a good partnership. I’ve always thought this was what marriage should be. What we have has always been the envy of others. I mean, I don't know how many people have told us they wish they had what we do, and yeah, I agreed, because we are just nice and easy together....” Dean tried. He wanted to make sense, yet he felt he was failing miserably._

_“But?” Jo pushed._

_“But....then I met Castiel, and everything I thought I knew just changed-”_

_“How long?” she interrupted, as she wondered who the hell ‘Castiel’ was. The name was odd, and most definitely not familiar._

_“I met him two months ago-”_

_“HIM? Two months?!” Jo’s mind reeled._

_“Cas is a male Omega,” Dean clarified, as he sat still and made himself stay calm. He knew Jo was going to be upset. There was no preventing that, and he would stay there to explain everything because he owed her that._

_Jo glared at her husband, outrage and surprise coursing through her. A male Omega...only one in every twenty Omegas was a male. They were rare, almost regarded as exotic in their soft beauty, yet strong agility. History books had always depicted them as the true elite of Omega. Hell, wars had been waged all over the world over male Omegas. Jo snorted in disbelief. Somehow, one had crossed her husband’s path, and now he was so dazzled that he wanted to divorce her. More tears slid down her cheeks as she tried to reign in her rage._

_“We met through work. I want to be clear that we have never done anything beyond speaking. I’ve never touched him, and he has never touched me. I…we’ve somehow scent bonded, and I feel things around him, for him, that I’ve never had before, nor ever known was possible,” Dean stated, as he looked at his wife silently crying. She couldn’t even look at him. “I’ve been fighting this, fighting my damn wolf for weeks now, but no matter how much distance I try to create to make it go away, my need to be around him is relentless and-” Jo slapped him again, and then started to hit him wherever she could reach as Dean moved to stand, and she followed. He stood still and let her take out her aggression until she was content. He knew he deserved no less, and he was so sorry…so incredibly sorry for hurting her. He had never wanted this, never thought something like this would ever happen to them, but here they were. He hadn’t even realized he was whispering that he was sorry as she cried and hit him._

_Jo screamed at him. How dare he! How could he? Somehow hearing him saying he had a scent bond with this male Omega felt so much more painful than if he had simply slept with him. She cried harder as she tried to remember when was the last time they had even been intimate… maybe a year? Longer? They had never been overly intimate or touchy-feely, sure. She knew then. Everything made sense just then. She had always been more romantically in love with Dean then he was with her. The realization hit her hard; Dean had simply married his best friend, and hadn’t thought of it anymore beyond that._

_Jo abruptly stopped all of her actions as she looked up at the Alpha she had loved all of her life, and had pups with…there was nothing she could do or say. Dean was leaving. He was being honest with her, and if she was honest with herself, she had been lucky that she had had thirty-five years with Dean._

_Dean had always been good to her, devoted to their family, and had done everything to take care of them without complaint or hesitation. And now, at sixty years old, he was experiencing passion for the first time, but it was with someone else. He wished things were different, but he couldn’t run from this. He looked at her then, this fifty-nine-year-old Omega who had shared her life with him. He loved her, he did, but not in the way his mind, heart, and wolf agreed upon. He didn’t belong here in this house with Jo anymore._

_He stepped away, placed the thrown file on the coffee table, and then he made his way to the door. His green gaze looked over the house one last time. He took the bags and walked out of the house._ **~|~|~**

The memory brought a surge of piercing pain throughout her. That had been the last time she had seen Dean. Of course, she would hear about him through their daughters. Both had been as shocked and upset as she had been, yet over the short few years, they had mended their relationship with their father. Claire had always been a daddy’s girl, while Emma had always been a mommy’s girl. It hadn’t taken long, maybe just a very few short months, for the girls to tell her that all too soon, Dean had married this male Omega, Castiel. What had thrown her for another loop was when Emma had informed her of Castiel’s age. Claire was 34, while Emma 32. Castiel, their father’s new wife and Omega, was 40 years old… somehow that blow had continuously, and still years later, grated on her. It was one thing accepting that her Alpha had rejected her for another. It was adding insult to injury to have the Omega that was replacing her be twenty fucking years younger.

A text message from Emma brought her back to the here and now. Dean had a stroke, and she had to see him, had to see for herself he was alive. She swallowed her pride and left the house for the hospital.

**######**

Castiel caressed Dean’s cheek and ran his fingers through his husband’s soft, tawny hair. If his Alpha wasn’t lying in a hospital bed, he would almost seem serene in sleep in their own bed. The Omega was scared. Dean looked so pale, even though he was out of danger now. The doctors had made sure to remove the blood clot. The stroke had terrified Castiel. He had never been so fearful. To see the man he loved beyond words, to watch his emerald green eyes go wide with panic as he was still leaning over Castiel…they had just finished making love, and Dean had been smiling down at him, telling him how beautiful he was when it happened. All of his own training as a dispatcher had flown out the window as his Alpha leaned to his side in distress.

**~|~|~** _Castiel mewled as Dean licked at his exposed neck, toes curled as the drifting hum of his climax slowly subsided as his husband carefully slipped out of him. With his eyes closed, the Omega smiled as his Alpha nipped and kissed at him playfully, nuzzling into his cheek. He lay there wrecked and pliant as their mixed sexual scents swirled about the room._

_He felt Dean lift up on his elbows that kept him barricaded between them, and Castiel looked up at his lover. He blushed all over once more with the way the Alpha looked at him. It always made him feel as if he was the man’s moon and stars. There was no true way to describe how those mesmerizing emerald green eyes made him feel….cherished and loved in such a fierce and passionate way it left him breathless every time._

_Dean smiled at him, blinding. While brimming with happiness, it always held an undertone of predatory glee as the man’s sharp canines shone in the early morning light. He made Castiel’s heart flutter, and he smiled goofily right back. It was addicting._

_“So damn beautiful, sweetheart,” Dean voiced between them. Castiel reached up to caress his lover’s cheek, who kissed his palm, and then Dean’s eyes were wide with panic, his left hand suddenly grasping at his chest._

_“Dean? Dean?!” Castiel followed as Dean rolled to his side, clutching his bare chest as his face turned pale and his green eyes turned light, almost lime, in color. Castiel touched his Alpha’s face and chest, and panic soared between both of them, their scents thick with fear, and the Omega’s mind went blank._

_He couldn’t think and he had to move, had to do something. Dean cringed and groaned as his breaths started to become shallow. Castiel launched for the phone on the nightstand and dialed 911 as he begged Dean to hold on, and whimpered as the dispatcher assured him the ambulance was on its way._ **~|~|~**

The EMTs and the ride to the hospital were all a blur. His conversation with the doctors had swirled around him as he had begged them to help his husband and asked, needing to be sure to know if their ‘activities’ had caused Dean’s stroke. The doctor had been adamant that it hadn’t and then Benny, Dean’s best friend and general doctor, had suddenly been there and talked Castiel into calming down.

While Dean was in surgery, Castiel had called his eldest daughter Claire. Dean’s daughters, along with many in the community, hadn't welcomed Castiel with open arms when the Alpha had divorced his then Omega of thirty-five years to be with him four years ago. Not only was Castiel seen as a novice for being a rare male Omega, but to add to the spectacle, Castiel was also twenty years younger than Dean and barely six years older than his Alpha’s eldest daughter. Yet, Claire had been more subjective to their relationship in a way that, as upset for her mother as she was, had wanted to understand her father’s choice. Dean had told him that he and Claire had a strong father-daughter bond and he was sure she would come around. In some ways she had, yet stayed guarded but was never outright aggressive towards Castiel and that was all the Omega could ask for. Emma however, was a different story. She would still go to dinners with Dean but wouldn’t want Castiel to attend and the Omega respected that. Dean tried to get her to at least get to know him but Emma would only start getting upset and stating she felt like she was betraying her mother. Castiel understood that and had told Dean to just focus on keeping his relationship with his daughter and not worry about him.

Dean however wasn’t exactly pleased but had relented, wanting to keep the peace. He kept telling Castiel that he wished he could make others see what he was to him, how he made him feel… Castiel teased him being a romantic… Dean was extremely loving. He constantly surprised Castiel with how openly loving he was with him. They always touched, they always cuddled and kissed. Dean would nuzzle him just in passing. Their scent bond had established within days of meeting. Without actual intent yet it only grew stronger every time they were simply in the vicinity of each other.

Castiel nuzzled him now as he waited for Dean to wake up… that thought of being without him was a blinding fear that threatened to choke him. His wolf whined in desperation even though he had been told repeatedly since Dean had been out of surgery that the Alpha was going to be just fine, but he needed his husband to wake up and tell him himself, see those intense and vibrant green eyes aimed at him filled with adoration and love that always overwhelmed the Omega in the best of ways.

Deas was retired now but they had met during an APCO event where Castiel himself was being honored for his role as a dispatcher in helping a young eleven-year-old pup, survive a home robbery that could have ended quite terribly. Castiel had just received the award when Dean had walked into the room. He still remembered it so clearly. The Omega had just stepped down from the stage and then had been frozen to the spot.

**~|~|~** _Castiel couldn’t move. His breath caught in his throat as his vision seemed to narrow down to the tall and broad-shouldered Alpha that had just walked into the grand room. He exuded dominance and power yet smiled at everyone with his dazzling smile that displayed his sharp canines and yet radiated a charm that had everyone in the room dizzy from it. Castiel’s eyes roamed over the Alpha appreciatively; the Alpha made a striking figure in a pristine white uniform button-up with a sharp thin dark navy blue tie. Across his vast chest, decorated with an array of gold insignias, was a badge clearly indicating this was the Chief of Police, Alpha Dean Winchester._

_Castiel’s eyes fluttered as he made himself close his eyes and take in a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn’t explain how he was feeling and it was a bit frightening to feel so flustered and to boldly eye an Alpha as he had just done. He prayed no one had noticed and he took another deep breath. He was feeling utterly ridiculous and unprofessional. He had just won an award for his quick thinking and use of his training, and he couldn’t understand why his heart was fluttering and his wolf suddenly quite aware of their surroundings. He hadn’t even met the man yet since the Omega had been hired only a few months ago when the Chief had been on vacation._

_Castiel looked down at his award and smiled. He traced the engraved etching in the gold plate as he took comfort in knowing he had helped save a young boy. This was what tonight was about, this grand evening of Association of Public-Safety Communications Officials-International was all about. Promoting and honoring the ones that did their utmost to help the police and citizens they were trained for. For Castiel, this plaque meant a boy was safe and he could feel joy in that act._

_“Congrats again, Castiel!” The Omega turned to face his best friend and fellow dispatcher Inias Sky at the comment. Castiel smiled and hugged him._

_“Thank you, but I was just doing my job” Castiel replied as he started to walk inside to his friend._

_The sudden and unspeakable urge made the Omega look up and found himself looking squarely into piercing fern green eyes. The whole of him shivered and Castiel’s wolf perked up eagerly which only served to confuse the Omega all the more._

_“Oh! Chief Winchester, this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is Chief of Police, Alpha Dean Winchester.” Inias introduced them, apparently completely unaware of how Castiel and the Alpha had been looking at each other as they reached out to politely shake hands._

_The Omega jolted as if he had been given an electric shock, and was surprised to see the Alpha had apparently felt the same shock. Inias was speaking, yet Castiel couldn’t hear anything he was saying. He was stuck in place, unable to move as he stood before the tall handsome Alpha. Castiel felt himself flush as he realized he was swooning embarrassingly, especially as the overwhelming scent of pine trees and bergamot swirled around him and embedded itself in Castiel’s nose. His wolf preened and he had to physically fight his wolf’s urge to bare his neck to the Chief. Castiel felt his eyes change and had chastised himself, his eyes wide, and what the hell was happening? He felt out of control and when he saw the flash of red around the green of the Chief of Police’s eyes, slick hit his underwear and he was mortified._

_Immediate and piercing devastation came from his wolf as Castiel saw the gold band around the Alpha’s left hand and the slight scent of another Omega on him. He swallowed down the rush of wild emotions and managed a polite smile. “It's nice to meet you, Chief Winchester”_

_The Alpha seemed to snap himself out of his own haze and Castiel couldn’t stop the small sense of relief in knowing he hadn’t been the only one to go through whatever the hell this was._

_“You as well, Omega Novak. Congratulations on your award, I hear it's quite well deserved” The richness of the Alpha’s deep and gravely timber voice made thrilling chills dance down Castiel’s back._

_Dean was taken aback. His wolf was scratching at him and keening, which made him a bit confused as he tried to figure out why his heart was racing. Clearly, the gorgeous Omega in front of him was… Dean frowned. The scent of green tea and cucumber swirled towards him and the instant feeling of calm and… lust hit him. The Alpha clenched his jaw, his wolf responded to the Omega before him, eyes responding and he had to walk away before he did something witless and lose control of himself. A slight panic hit him. He had never felt so out of sync with his wolf… hell, his wolf had always been subdued most of his life and yet now… now as he studied the young and beautiful male Omega before him… large wide blue eyes crowned in dark lashes and a pouty plush pink mouth, small and slender…. What the hell was wrong with him? He was married and happily married at that. Dean was many things but he truly couldn’t remember ever feeling a pull towards any Omega like this… hell, his wolf hadn’t responded in such a way with his own wife. He needed to get away from Castiel Novak._

_“If you’ll excuse me. Congratulations once again, the department is lucky to have such a quick-thinking dispatcher,” Dean managed with a casual smile and walked away._

_The Chief politely excused himself and somehow, Inias didn't seem to notice the whole spectacle and wrapped his arm through Castiel’s, and the two Omegas started towards their assigned table. “Can you believe that man is sixty? Ugh, anyway, I was thinking we should go celebrate-” The rest of Inias' words seemed to drift through Castiel._

_Dean Winchester was twenty years his senior… and was dashing, and the air around him radiated power and dominance… the Alpha had slight grey hairs at his temples, Castiel had noticed and yet his brain had been in too much of a fog as his senses took in whatever remnants of the pine and bergamot scent that still lingered. Castiel licked his lips and closed his eyes once more as he took in a deep breath. He was in trouble._ **~|~|~**

After that day, somehow their paths continued to cross, always work situations, events, meetings, or briefings depending on department changes. Both were so strongly pulled towards each other, their eyes would meet within seconds of being in the same vicinity, and Castiel found himself scenting the Alpha everywhere and it had made him feel completely crazy. He had googled and researched why this _need_ he had to simply see the Alpha, why his wolf stirred and whined in desperation to just be touched or hugged by the very much unavailable Alpha… his findings had informed him that he had made a scent bond.

Dean had come to the same conclusion… the few times they had been able to speak privately, they had agreed to fight the bond, Dean was married and it could also introduce quite a bit of conflict in the precinct. And they did, for two months they had tried to stay away from each other, made ridiculous attempts to make sure they never crossed paths and yet, their wolves had had very different ideas. First, it was the ‘just a glimpse, just a glimpse is all I need’... and then came the, ‘I’ll just wait for him to leave and scent where he was’... Castiel had chastised himself at how completely crazy he had been acting. Then he had spun around only to have found Dean standing in the doorway.

**~|~|~** _Dean had seen the Omega whose green tea and cucumber scent had been making him crazy for weeks. He had no clue how the hell it had happened, had no idea it was even something even possible to form a bond of any kind, unintentionally. He barely slept, his mind swirling with Castiel’s scent and the vision of his wide and stunningly bright blue eyes looking up at him… he had fought with his wolf, that his Omega was Jo, his wife of over thirty-five years, mother of his pups and yet his wolf wouldn't relent, if anything it held on even stronger to Castiel’s scent, embedding it completely in the Alpha’s psyche._

_The elder wolf closed the door behind him as the Omega watched his every move with shocking sky baby blues. Dean approached slowly as he kept his hands up as if not to spook Castiel._

_“We scent bonded” Dean croaked out as his wolf started to claw at him to get closer to the pretty Omega._

_Castiel closed his eyes as the Alpha’s scent swirled around him in the small room they were now confined in. Pine trees and bergamot made his wolf itch to mewl as he tried to calm his racing heart. Everything in him was screaming at him to surge forward and just touch the Alpha. He just wanted to be in the older man’s arms, just be held and nuzzled into that strong and broad chest._

_“I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t stop scenting you everywhere…” Dean went on as he found himself closer._

_“Same” Castiel whispered as he kept his eyes closed still._

_“I’m married… but this pull I have for you… this need; it’s making me crazy, and I don’t know what to do.” The Alpha sounded pained and Castiel opened his eyes to look into the depths of those emerald jewels that were filled with confusion and desperation._

_“I don’t know what to do either…” Castiel voiced between them and finally looked up at the Alpha. Intense and wild emerald green eyes looked down at him. The Omega shivered as the sight made chills of delight run down his back._

_“I’ve been wracking my brain…” Dean started… he could barely speak this close to the Omega. Everything in him wanted to take Castiel in his arms and devour him. The Alpha rubbed at his face in irritation and turned away as his mind went into overdrive. They had a bond, a goddamn bond… those never went away. He suddenly remembered back in college Professor Donatello had gone over extensively the rarity as well as the meaning of bonds. There were two types, Blood bonds where Alphas and Omegas bit each other during mating while knotting and hoped to form a blood bond, where the pair’s chemistry and pheromones aligned. One could easily tune in to their mate’s moods, one could sense the other within close proximity and if they choose to breed, the pups had a much stronger chance of being healthy. The second type was a scent bond. Usually, a scent bond was established after a blood bond... however there were rare occurrences where it formed before and when it did, it was believed that the wolf had recognized its true mate. The couple would take on the scents of the other, marking both the Alpha and Omega as clearly being taken…_

_Dean sighed… he loved his wife Jo, he did. Yet things between them had always been good, ok. It pained him to even admit that he had never desired Jo, not even while he was in a rut or her in heat, the way he yearned for Castiel. If he even touched Castiel now, he was terrified of how he would act… he was pretty damn sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself and that was a horrifying thought. Hurting Jo was not, not now, not ever something he wanted to ever do. Yet, as he turned to look at the pretty Omega with blue eyes watching him with just as much confusion and worry… it made his heart ache knowing what he was going to do._

_“I, um, am I even something you want?” He wasn’t even sure why he said it, but Castiel was twenty years younger and a damn gorgeous Omega that could have anything and anyone._

_Castiel’s eyes went wide. Police Chief Dean Winchester, tall and broad-shouldered with a strong chest where his official dress shirt caressed him with its adorned badge and insignias, powerful forearms, ruff hands, shirt tucked into his slacks, which displayed his wonderful ass and… Castiel blushed furiously as he found the object of his desires watching him. The tinge in his scent had started to turn amused which was a much more pleasant aroma than anxious Alpha._

_“I’m quite sure my scent has already given you that answer,” Castiel voiced quietly as he flushed all over when the Alpha’s nostrils flared._

_Dean could practically taste the arousal in the Omega’s green tea and cucumber scent. “Ok then, I guess this is very real and I’m going to have to talk to my family-”_

_“I can just move away,” The Omega offered. The guilt was eating at him… he couldn’t even begin to imagine how the Alpha’s wife would feel…_

_“I think we both know, it won’t do any good, if anything we will both go through pinning sickness, and it’s not something either of us want as an end game,” Dean stated gently as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Castiel hugged himself. “I’m your true mate and you are mine… yet I feel like all this is only forcing you out of your life, your family you two have built…” He was single with no attachments, yet here was fate and biology forcing him to wreck this Alpha’s family apart… the whole town loved the Winchesters. Dean and Jo were pillars of the community and there wasn’t a soul here that didn’t know the couple or know of them. Here was Castiel, new to Glenwood Springs and without meaning to, scent bonds with the Police Chief…_

_“Believe me, I've been thinking about this, assessing this and what it all means. I love Jo, I always have and always will, she’s my best friend no doubt, but…” The emphasis of the last word made the blue-eyed Omega lookup. Dean was giving him a gentle smile that made butterflies go wild in his stomach as the revealing tone to the phrase told Castiel something he hadn’t expected. The Alpha did love his wife, but as his friend. Not as a lover. Perhaps once, Castiel was sure of it since they had two grown pups, however, not anymore. The gaze Dean gave him confirmed it as he watched a thin ring of Alpha red circle the green of his pupils._ **~|~|~**

Only a week later, Dean had shown up at his apartment with his packed bags and announced he had signed the divorce papers and told Jo he had met Castiel. The Omega looked down at his still sleeping husband and took his large hand in both of his and kissed it as he nuzzled it. Their union had been a bit awkward in the beginning. They had shared Castiel’s small apartment, Dean had insisted on sleeping on the sofa bed and for a few weeks, they had danced around each other, gotten to know each other while figuring out their feelings in link to their wolves. When their friendship had turned (rather quickly) into a romantic one, their first night… Castiel laced his hand with Dean and watched his sleeping love. That first night, Dean had cherished him, had shown him exactly how much he desired him, and had left Castiel in a shock of euphoria. No one had ever physically loved him the way Dean did and still did. The Alpha had made it his mission to learn the Omega’s body, his every hot spot and mold them all to his advantage that continuously left Castiel greedily mewling for more.

**~|~|~** _It was raining… the thunder in the distance, the cool breeze in the air that circulated the small apartment with its windows cracked open. The chill of Castiel’s skin was quickly warmed by Dean’s touch as he lay on the bed, exposed and excited as his Alpha nipped and nuzzled at his neck. Dean’s large hands roamed the whole of him, slowly, deliberate in his touch as his fingertips studied the Omega’s body fervently and greedily. Dean left kisses around Castiel’s collar bones, teased down to his nipples as the Omega’s hand caressed the Alpha’s broad shoulders and strong back as he gasped and melted beneath him._

_“Dean…” Castiel whispered as Dean slowly made his way down the Omega’s stomach, smirking against the skin as his muscles twitch from his teasing lips. He sucked in bruises, marking Castiel’s sharp hips and licked along their curve as he made his way lower._

_Castiel’s fingers curled in Dean’s short hair as the Alpha carefully pushed his legs apart. The Omega bit his lower lip as he panted and shivered from a burst of cool wind from the outside storm and moaned as Dean licked over his leaking hole, settling his thighs over the man’s shoulders. Castiel trembled and moans escaped him as Dean licked his hole, and then swallowed down his small, hard cock, and alternated back and forth. He was driving the Omega wild with measured pleasure. There was no rush, just a deliberate need to taste and take. Castiel mewled incoherent yeses and versions of the Alpha’s name as fingers soon started to carefully prepare him, making his toes curl as he grasped at the bedsheets, too blissed out to speak coherently._

_“Please, please… yes.. D-Dea-n-...”_

_Dean smiled against his love’s trembling thighs as he leisurely twisted his three fingers inside of him. Loving the way Castiel was so responsive and needy. Slowly, Dean made his way back up his Omega’s body as he kissed and nipped at every inch of exposed skin his lips found until he reached Castiel’s own and kissed him fiercely, deeply and filled with adoration and devotion as Castiel’s hands caressed him. Dean nuzzled him and smiled against his chin as Castiel cried out as Dean sank in slowly, carefully as his nipped at the Omega’s shoulder and slid in, fully inserting to the hilt, as Castiel wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist. Dean started a leisurely pace and rolled his hips as he thrust into Castiel’s enthusiastic embrace._

_Castiel kissed him, nipping at his Alpha’s jaw, meowing as he felt every drag of his lover’s impressive cock set his insides on fire. They soon moved as one, like ocean waves as senses heightened and touch melted into desperate grasping as their movements escalated and kisses became wilder as they shared breath and panted. Heat swirled in the room from their lovemaking, mixed in with the cool breeze from outside. Castiel was wrecked as he cried out and came between them, body going lax and pliant as the Alpha lifted up on his knees and started to pound into him, chasing his own release before stiffening and roaring his pleasure. The Omega felt him pulsing and filling him, making him melw as he pulled the Alpha in for desperate hungry kisses._ **~|~|~**

Dean having a stroke just after they just made love terrified Castiel. The Alpha was just fine now, yes, but Castiel would never forget this very real fear of losing Dean.

**######**

The nurse at the reception desk had informed her of Dean’s room number. As Jo hurried towards the room with her emotions wild, she noticed that she hadn’t spotted either Claire or Emma in the waiting room. They were most likely by their father’s side. She couldn’t help but wonder and feel a fierce need to know what the hell had happened for Dean to have a stroke. Granted, the man didn’t exactly have the best diet in the world, but a stroke?

Jo walked into the room and stopped short at the sight. Dean laid in the hospital bed sleeping and despite it being four years since she last saw him and the fact that the man had just suffered a heart attack… the bastard looked as handsome as ever. However, what made her heart race in anger wasn’t about how time had been kind to the Alpha, no, it was at the sight of the male Omega by his bedside, nuzzling him while running a gentle hand over Dean’s sleeping face and hair. He was her height, dark wavy short hair, thin frame and was wearing some kind of plaid dress with ankle boots. Jo rolled her eyes in irritation while jealousy bubbled inside of her.

“You must be the homewrecker,” She found herself growling out as she stayed across the room, almost crowding the far corner as if to help her from physically lashing out. She hated this, hated that after four years, she still felt desperate for Dean and so hateful towards the younger Omega.

Castiel jolted at the voice, shocked he hadn’t heard anyone coming in. He turned to find another Omega, blond with greying hair that regarded him with such anger and loathing that he could practically feel it physically. Castiel recognized her right away, from the countless pictures Dean owned and from his lover’s tales, this was his Alpha’s ex-wife. He had hoped if they ever crossed paths that they could be amicable, yet she had right away started with crass words.

“I-” Castiel attempted to speak, only for her to cut him off.

“You ruined thirty-five years, you seduced him and tricked him into leaving his family!” Jo cried as quietly as she could. She couldn’t stop herself; it was as if all of her pent up rage suddenly needed to burst out. “You took away the love of my life! You destroyed his relationship with his daughters! You made a fool out of me, flaunting yourself, you twenty years younger Omega whore! And now what!? Dean had a stroke and it is no doubt your fault! What are you hoping for? You did this to him, I know you did. What are you after? His life policy? His pension? Money?” She couldn’t stop the onslaught of craze that left her as tears filled her eyes. The dark hair Omega just regarded her quietly as he glared right back at her and it only made her want to throttle him as ‘Castiel’ placed his hand on Dean’s chest.

“Are you done?” Castiel asked quietly. He understood her anger, but it was a bit much after four years. He wasn't a whore and what she was even suggesting in his willingly hurting Dean was horrendous. Jo bared her teeth in reply as she tried to focus on calming herself. “You think it was an easy decision for Dean? We tried for weeks, hoping the bond would go away, but it only held on tighter... “ Castiel challenged quietly. Despite Dean’s choice, it had been hard for him in the beginning and Castiel had been there every step of the way. “He loves his daughters more than anything and it had been extremely difficult for him, fighting with them, watching him hurt because he just wanted his pups to understand and still love him. You have no idea how hard it was for him, and you can accuse me all you want if it will make you feel better. But Dean is my true mate and I won’t apologize for loving him, for making him happy nor for the way he feels about me in return.” The blue-eyed Omega voiced as he kept his hand over his Alpha’s chest, needing to feel his chest rise and fall as he slept.

“Why is he here? What did you do for him to have a stroke?” Jo demanded, acting as if she hadn’t heard a word Castiel had said.

Castiel glared at her and then turned to his Alpha and caressed his cheek. “He had a blood clot, they were able to get it in time before any more damage could be done. The doctors promised me that he will be just fine”

Jo growled as she watched this child of an Omega caressed the Alpha she still loved. She wanted him to stop touching him. “I bet you’re disappointed, no money for you,” she couldn’t stop herself from interjecting, hating how completely out of control she felt.

Castiel looked up at her, his sky blue eyes grew darker with irritation as he slid his hand back into Dean’s limp one. “The beneficiaries of Dean’s estate and pension are the girls and Jack. There’s even an amount for you as well as me, but the pups are the primaries. I don’t want or need money Joanna-”

“Don’t you dare say my name!”

“What are we five? I’m the much younger Omega and yet here you are acting completely childish. Grow up, Dean loves you, always has and always will, just not how you want it to be”

“You don’t know anything! What was he doing before he had the stroke? Where was he! I have the right to know” She didn’t want to hear how Dean didn’t love her the same as she did him… she knew that… and it never stopped hurting.

Castiel looked at her silently for a long time. He felt for her, he did, but he didn’t deserve to be treated as a horrible Omega, because he wasn’t. Yet he wanted to meet her hatred with his fire as his own anger made his wolf want to snarl at her. “He was making love to me” He stated as his eyes never left hers, pushing in the point that she had wanted to know and there it was.

“Hey, Cas, this big boy is getting grumpy,” Clarie interrupted as she walked in.

Jo watched as her eldest daughter casually addressed whom she considered her nemesis as she handed him a pup no older than six months old…

“Aww, come here, baby” Castiel happily took his son, thankful for the interruption and scent of his and Dean’s pup. He smelled of pine and green tea. It was so soft and pleasant, Castiel nuzzled him right away, gaining a string of giggles and mumbling from him. “Were you good for your big sister?” The dark-haired Omega asked as he smiled at his pup.

“He’s always good. He had his bottle” Claire said as she smiled at the little pup and placed his baby bag on the chair behind Castiel.

Jo’s eyes fluttered. She knew Claire had rather quickly manded her relationship with her father, they had always been close, but she hadn’t realized Claire had also accepted Castiel… and the small pup greatly confused her. “What the hell is this?” She asked as her voice clashed over the sound of the pup’s happy coos.

Claire turned abruptly and her eyes went wide when she saw her mother. “Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Emma called me, worried about your father. Now, what the hell is this?” Jo growled as she watched Castiel ignore them and place the pup’s tiny feet on the bedside so his little hands could touch Dean.

Claire looked like a deer in headlights. Castiel frowned as he tried to keep his pup steady and looked at Claire and then at Jo. “You didn’t tell her?” He asked a bit shocked.

“Tell me what?” Jo asked as Claire sighed.

“No… well, dad tried but she wouldn’t take his calls, and she had been so upset when Emma and I told her about the wedding that we didn’t want to upset her more..” Claire stated as she rubbed one of her arms in a nervous gesture.

“Da!” Castiel smiled at his pup who was reaching for his sleeping father.

“Daddy sleeping, shhh.” Castiel whispered to his son who was grinning wildly as he started to bounce on his tiny feet. The Omega was endlessly amused with just how excited their pup was whenever he was near Dean. It was too adorable for words.

Jo was already shaking her head no at the realization before her.

“Joanna, this is Jack, Dean and I’s seven-month-old son” Castiel introduced them as Jack turned his head to look at Jo. He was a perfect mix of Dean and Castiel. The Alpha’s light hair, freckles, and lips with hazel green eyes while the shape of the eyes and nose were most definitely from his Omega mama.

A son. Jo wanted to cry. Castiel Novak was everything she wasn’t. Male, exotic, young, and had given the Alpha she loved, the highest honor, giving him something she hadn’t been able to, a son. Society had always viewed male offsprings, no matter the sub genders, as the biggest honor in strengthening the family name and honor of lineage.

Jack Winchester was just seven months old and her own daughter Claire was obviously quite close to him. The ache in Jo’s chest just felt like pure devastation. She felt betrayed.

“Alright everyone, Alpha Winchester needs to rest, everyone out. You are all welcome to wait in the waiting area if you still wish to stay,” announced a Beta nurse, as she waltzed in and shooed them all out.  
Claire intercepted her mother as she ushered her towards the waiting area just as Emma came towards them from the other side.

Castiel took his time as he fussed with Jack’s bag while holding him on his hip and feeding him his favorite blue binky. The pup was his miracle baby. He couldn’t stop nuzzling him, taking in his baby smell as much as he could while he could. Dean had told him to take advantage of it, cause pups grew way too fast. The Omega turned in the hallway and looked into the room where his lover was resting. The nurse was going about checking on him in a blur of white that was going around the room while he kept his eyes on his Alpha.

He remembered when he found out he was pregnant… how scared and excited he had been all at once.

**~|~|~** _This was the third time this week he had been ill. Castiel had quickly excused himself from Dean and their Sunday guests to rush into the bathroom. It was football Sunday and Dean had invited his buddies over to watch the game. He could hear them cheering and laughing in the living room and despite feeling sick, the sound made him smile. Dean’s best friends Benny and Victor had welcomed Castiel, and had been among the first that had quickly and happily accepted their relationship. Dean’s brother Sam as well. The three Alphas were Dean’s support system for years and Castiel counted himself lucky they liked him._

_He emptied his stomach’s contents and brushed his teeth to rinse out his mouth. The Omega started to look through the cabinet and then below the sink, for anything to ease his stomach when he found his old pouch. In a rush to feel better he opened it and stopped short when he saw the pregnancy test… he had bought it when he had been out with Inias weeks ago before his heat… Inias had teased him saying he was still fertile and he never knew, even with Dean being so much older. Castiel hadn’t even thought about it and had bought it to shut Inias up but now… the Omega looked at himself in the mirror and lifted up his t-shirt. Could he be? He had always wanted a pup… but he had never even had close calls and as he grew older he knew the chances were much slimmer as time went on… His husband was sixty-four… well, he was in an impressive physical stature but Castiel wasn’t so sure if his soldiers were still strong swimmers._

_The tiny bit of hope that sparked inside of him grew and he quickly resigned himself to take the test. It was the longest three minutes of his life. And as he looked down at the results, he let out a small gasp of a cry and covered his mouth… he was pregnant. He smiled as tears filled his eyes. He was with pup… he had pupped… he was with child at forty-four years old…_

_A sliver of panic hit him. How would Dean react? The man was in his sixties, enjoying his retirement, his pups were full-grown women… would he actually be happy Castiel had pupped? As his mind swirled with the fear of Dean not sharing his joy when the Alpha in question knocked on the door, startling the Omega._

_“Cas? Sweetheart you ok? I heard you yelp,” Dean asked and the Omega could smell his lover’s worry through the door and he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face._

_Castiel took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked up at his concerned husband’s frown. Dean immediately stepped into the bathroom and placed his hands on Castiel’s arms. “Cas?”_

_It took the Omega a moment. After four years, he still couldn’t get enough of the way Dean looked at him. The fierce adoration that reflected in those intense emerald eyes… his powerful and loving scent that engulfed him like a blanket… he was so lost and utterly in love with the Alpha… numbly and in a haze he slowly lifted up the test and handed it over to Dean._

_The Alpha frowned and looked at the test. Castiel found himself fidgeting with his hands nervously awaiting his Alpha’s reaction as he watched Dean’s eyes go wide. The Omega was then dazzled with a breathtaking smile. “Is this real? You pupped?” Dean asked in an awed whisper. Castiel could only nod, unable to make his voice work and the next thing he knew Dean was hugging him and picking him up, radiating happy and excited Alpha all over the small room._

_“You're happy? This is ok?” Castiel was in tears, Dean was practically bouncing in place._

_“Baby you’re making me a dad again! Hell yes, I’m happy,” Dean voiced before he had kissed him wildly and reduced the Omega to goo._ **~|~|~**

Dean had been ready to tell everyone right then and there, however, Castiel had pleaded with him to wait… he had wanted to go to the doctor's office and get confirmation. He had also voiced his fears that night. His age, it was his first and wanted to get passed the first trimester to be sure everything was ok. Dean had held him, told him how everything was going to be just fine and that he loved him.  
  
Castiel caressed Jack’s soft thin honey-blond hair as the pup grew tired and laid his head against his mama’s shoulder. The Omega held him tightly. That first doctor’s visit to confirm his pregnancy had been...horrible. It had been another reminder of small-town living. When the doctor had realized that when she called ‘Omega Winchester’ it had been _him_ and not Jo or Emma, her behavior had turned cold.

**~|~|~** _Castiel and Dean had been shown to an examination room to await the doctor. The nurse had taken both a urine and blood specimen from Castiel and the couple awaited eagerly. The Omega was seated on the examination bed and Dean stood at his side while absently kissing Castiel’s neck, making the nervous Omega blush and stay calm._

_The door then opened as the doctor said “Omega Winchester” only for her tone to turn sour. She was a Beta named Doctor Tessa Grim, and by the glare she set on Castiel, he had a feeling she was a friend of Dean’s ex-wife._

_“Tessa! Hey, so what are the results?” Dean asked as his enthusiasm showed his hope of positive results. Dean addressing her so familiarly only confirmed Castiel’s thoughts of the Beta having been a friend of Jo’s._

_The Beta cleared her throat as she tore her scowl from Castiel’s opened look. “It’s surprising you were able to pup in your forties,” the doctors started, and it only served to take away from Castiel’s joy. Yes, she had indeed confirmed that he was carrying Dean’s pup but her tone and harsh words only felt like a slap, as if he wasn’t allowed to have this important moment._

_Before Castiel could say anything in response, Dean stepped in front of the doctor, blocking Castiel behind him and the Omega felt the anger coming from his husband. “You wanna play catty do it on your own time ‘doctor’. Either be professional or get me another doctor that won’t upset my mate,” Dean’s tone was filled with irritation. Castiel reached forward and placed his hand on his lover’s back in an attempt to calm him._

_The doctor excused herself and left the room. Dean turned towards his Omega and hugged him and kissed his temple. “We are having a pup, sweetheart,” The Alpha’s tone turned loving and he nuzzled Castiel until he smiled in joy himself._

_Only a few moments later, a different doctor that was new to Glenwood Springs a Beta named Pamela Barnes came in and she had been Castiel’s doctor ever since._ **~|~|~**

“Cas hey” The Omega turned to find his brother in law Sam standing before him as he peeked into Dean’s room.

“Hello Sam” Castiel smiled and was relieved to have someone else here as he looked into the waiting room and saw Claire, Emma and Jo having some kind of heated conversation. He had no desire to go towards them.

“Doctors said he’ll be ok?” Sam asked as he followed his gaze and sighed at the sight.

“Yes, he will be just fine,” They both looked on as the three females continued to argue.

“I’m guessing your first time meeting Jo didn’t go well? I’m not even sure why she’s here,” Sam stated.

“Meeting her over Dean’s unconscious form is not exactly how I had pictured it no. She also apparently just found out about Jack,” Castiel added as he bounced his pup lightly who was yawning and nuzzling into his neck.

Sam’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “Sorry I missed that.”

Castiel snorted. “No, you’re not.”

Sam laughed. “Okay, no, I’m not. So I’m guessing that’s what that's about?” He tilted his head towards Jo and his nieces.

“I suppose,” Castiel turned back to look at his husband just as the nurse came out.

“Your Alpha is starting to wake up,” The nurse told him and it filled Castiel with light. The Omega looked up at his brother in law.

“I’ll distract the girls while you talk to Dean,” he volunteered as he started towards the trio.

Castiel was ever thankful to the tall Alpha and rushed into the room just as Dean was using the bed remote to have him sitting up.

“Dean,” Castiel called out as he hurried towards the man. The Alpha smiled tiredly at his love and opened his arms for his Omega and son. Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck, scenting him greedily as his emotions swirled with relief as he felt his husband’s strong arms around him and a kiss to his own neck.

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” Dean’s gruff voice whispered as the Omega moved to look at him. Dean caressed his face gently. “I’m sorry I scared you,” The Alpha added. Castiel was lost in his Alpha’s sincere soft green gaze and kissed him.

“Daa!” Jack piped up gaining loving smiles from his parents as Dean moved to take him from his mama.

“Careful baby, daddy is hurt,” Castiel told their pup who was much too young to understand. Dean snorted as he placed his son on his lap as the pup smiled up at him and babbled on while he grasped at the Alpha’s hospital gown.

Castiel sighed as the tension he had been holding onto left him. He brushed some of Dean’s stray hairs from his forehead and the man grabbed his hand delicately and kissed his palm as his emerald eyes burned into his, showing him he was very much alright and Castiel couldn’t stop his smile as Dean gave him a beaming one.

He loved this man, wholly and fiercely. He couldn’t imagine his life without him, without his love. The bomb that was Dean Winchester was powerful and addicting. He was a large and dominant fixture in his life and that of anyone that loved him. Like a sun that beamed and you couldn’t help but need and seek out that warmed that came from just being in Dean’s orbit.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke their spell and Castiel turned to find Johanna standing just inside the room by the door. “Can I speak to Dean alone?” The blonde kept her doe-eyes on the Alpha as she spoke yet it was directed at Castiel.

Castiel moved to take Jack. “I got him, sweetheart,” Dean assured him, and Jack was already climbing up onto Dean’s chest to nap which made the Alpha snort and Castiel smile. Jack loved his daddy for nap time.

“I’ll be outside with Sam.” Dean nodded at Castiel’s words and helped Jack get comfy around the many monitoring cords that were attached to him.

Jo watched as Castiel reluctantly left the room and then turned to watch her ex-husband. The ache in her heart throbbed as she watched him with his son. Dean had always been an excellent father. He was a natural and attentive father and loved his little ones dearly. He had been hands-on with their girls and had never shied away from anything with the pups. As Jo watched him now, that love and affection was just as apparent with his son. The pup, Jack, seemed to be completely fascinated with his daddy and it was adorable… it brought back an array of old memories of him with their girls…

**~|~|~** _“Daddy!!” The wonderful sounds of their six-year-old Claire and their four-year-old Emma greeted their father in the living room. Dean fell over from his sitting position on the carpet as both of his daughters climbed on him and giggled wildly as Dean repeated “What’s happening? What’s happening?” As the girls covered his eyes and mouth as they started to kiss attack him and he in turn started to tickle them and continue the kissing war as the girls squealed and screeched in fits of laughter and giggles. Dean was laughing along with them as he cuddled them and played tickles._ **~|~|~**

**~|~|~** _Jo walked into the house late. Every time she had tried to leave the dinner, something else would happen that needed her attention and on nights like this, all she wanted was a hot bath and to cuddle up with her husband. She hadn’t realized until she walked into the house that the lights seemed to be all turned off and it made her frown. She could see a low light from the living room and as she walked in she snorted. There in the middle of their living room, was a massive blanket fort. Two huge sheets were extended over one of the sofas and two chairs, the side all patted by an obscene amount of pillows and sofa cushions. Jo smiled as she spotted what was most likely a flashlight on inside of the forth and as she listened, she could hear her Alpha’s deep timbre. He was reading. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and quietly made her way to the hanging sheet that looked to be the doorway of the forth. She peeked in and found Dean nestled in with their girls. They were all in their pajamas, cuddled up in a blanket as Dean read them a bedtime story. Emma was already asleep against her father’s chest and Claire was fighting to stay awake as her head nodded on and off on her daddy’s shoulder. Dean spotted Jo and winked at her which she returned with a beaming smile._ **~|~|~**

“Daa!” The sound of the pup Jack followed by Dean’s snort and smile brought Jo back to the present with a cold chill. Dean has a son… a boy and the hurt pierced and she wished wholeheartedly that it wouldn’t and yet she couldn’t stop her words. "So, first it’s an exotic male Omega, twenty years younger, couldn't be more different than me, and to top it all off, he gives you a son"

Dean sighed and looked at her. He took a moment to truly look at his ex-wife. He loved her and always would, but it wasn’t meant to be. She had always been his best friend and maybe it had been his fault for not realizing much sooner that he hadn’t loved her as she should have been, like she deserved. The way he loved Castiel now. He had simply thought what he and Jo had was normal, and yet… there had been so much missing between them and it pained him to see that she still held on to him for what she had always wanted. But he was never and could never be that for her and he wished with everything he had that she too would find love, find the fierce and passionate easy kind that he had. He wanted that for her, he wanted Jo to be happy too.

However, he wouldn’t take the blame for things that were out of his control. "Enough, Jo. Why is everything about you? Because none of this is about or towards you"

“Easy for you to say.”

Dean clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to fight with her. After nearly five years, it cost him having a medical scare to get her to respond. “So it took me being in here to see you.”

Some of the anger seemed to leave her with his words. She crossed her arms and seemed to fidget in place. She was nervous and uncomfortable. He could still easily read her tells. “Dean…”

“I’ve called you, many times over the years, just to say hi, see how you are. You’ve never picked up, not once, and yet you’ve told the girls you never heard from me.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“No? But lying to the girls is? I’m not gonna pretend that everything has been easy since the divorce but I’ve always been honest, with you and with them,” Dean gruffed out as he made sure to keep his tone gentle and scent calm as Jack started to doze against him.

Jo bit her lip in frustration. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. Emma is completely convinced that Cas is some evil demon and we are out to hurt you, even though we haven’t heard or spoken to you beyond whatever the girls will tell me.”

“It’s not my problem if Emma doesn’t like your whor-”

“Don’t. Don’t even, Jo. This? This mean, vindictive shit is childish. This jealously over Cas and Jack is a waste of time and energy. We got divorced and I moved on and I hoped you could too. I wanted, hell still would like, is for us to be friends, Jo. Go find someone that will make you happy like you should be. This bitterness… it’s going to consume you. You are a beautiful, strong Omega, and any Alpha or Beta would be lucky to have you look their way-”

“Spare me the cheerful bullshit Dean! You were supposed to be my forever, you were supposed to love me like I deserved!” Tears started to slip down her cheeks as her pleading eyes looked at her ex and his son… “Why couldn’t it be you… like I hoped… “ She whispered as she whipped at her tears angrily. She had always known… their whole relationship she had known he had simply settled, that he did love her, just not as a true lover… and she had held on. Held on as tightly as she could and had decades with the Alpha she had loved her whole life.

A part of her had always known that one day, Dean would meet someone that did spin that fairy tale love story, and of course the bastard had even met his true mate of all things…

Jo whipped at her face. This was exhausting and painful and the acid harshness inside of her filled with jealousy was hurting her… was hurting their daughters and hurting Dean himself. She hated it. She wanted those years with Dean back and yet, she knew that she had romanticized them, their memories. Dean had never been cold, he wasn’t capable of being like that to his family… but she also knew the truth of their romantic relationship had barely existed unless she initiated things or the few times he had out of human needs.

“I don’t know how to feel…” She whispered finally as the exhaustion seeped into the depths of her bones.

Dean nodded as he caressed his now sleeping son. “I know this won’t be easy, Jo. But I do miss my best friend. I just, let’s stay in contact, baby steps. Maybe one day you’ll give Cas a chance.”

Jo arched a brow at him as she whipped the remnants of her tears from his cheeks.

“I said one day. I honestly think you’d get along. Plus, Jack is the most adorable pup. He’s a good mix of Claire and Emma in temperament.” Dean added as he looked at his pup, tiny fist clutched in his hospital gown.

“I think, I need to talk to the girls first, especially Emma. I just… you were what I always thought that I-” Her words trailed off. She had to let go and if she could still have some form of friendship with Dean, then wanted that. But she knew it would take time. She had so much resentment and anger inside of her still, only now she was beginning to see that most of it was at herself… she had made the decision long ago to hold onto him, even though she had always known he was meant for another, somewhere out there and it turned out to be Castiel Novak.

“No promises Jo, just baby steps. The girls are there, I’m here and yeah we’ll help you figure it out, ok?” Dean arched his brows in questions and damn him. Jo smiled despite herself and she knew she would always be in love with him… but she had to let go and having a mid-life crisis wasn't on her bucket list all while he had a mid-life bond.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
